


Just a kiss

by harin91



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harin91/pseuds/harin91
Summary: Can you write something about the BoRhap cast finding out Joe and Rami are together?Requested by @anon on Tumblr





	Just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Not beta-ed, English is not my first language**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also posted on Tumblr at: [brightly-painted-canvas](http://brightly-painted-canvas.tumblr.com/post/184056302243/can-you-write-something-about-the-borhap-cast)
> 
> Obviously inspired by that famous Friends' scene... I love it and it was fun linking Joe with Chandler :)

Joe had been tipsy. **  
**

That was his official excuse.

It was a well-used excuse, especially lately, since they had started filling up the time between long pauses in the production of Bohemian Rhapsody with going out for beers at one pub or another and impromptu parties in their rented London flats.

You could justify almost every kind of weird behaviour by saying you were completely shit-faced at the time you did the deed, at least he thought.  
Like that time he tried to climb a very tall iron gate in Trafalgar Square or when he lost his baseball hat and started crying because everyone could then see his ridiculous perm.

This time he hadn’t been drunk, he had been tipsy ( _yes Ben, juuust tipsy_ ).

Tipsy enough not to realise what he was doing when he reluctantly got up from his favourite spot on Rami’s couch to yawn and announce he was going to bed: he sent a dopey smile to the flat’s tenant and bowed down to plant a sweet kiss on his lips.  
Like he had done so many times in the past. Like it wasn’t that much of a big deal, really, he kissed Rami all the time anyway.  
  


Except Rami’s face had turned instantly ash grey and completely frozen, with his big eyes fixed on Joe like he was silently screaming at him a stream of  _what the fuck is wrong with you oh my lord you’re a fucking idiot I swear_  and the rest of the room just gasped and fell into a shocked silence.

That was when Joe realised they weren’t alone and they hadn’t told the others about their relationship yet.

They were actually in-between of a conversation on the topic, the decision to tell the rest of the cast still pending but getting into consideration after having frequented the group of people for a bunch of months and having bonded with them well enough to share something about themselves that Rami (mostly, being the private guy he was) had always preferred for them to keep quiet about. They liked the guys, they felt safe telling them and positive they weren’t going to sell the information to tabloids.  
But Rami still needed a bit of time to come around the idea of more people knowing about them, after so many years of only their families, managers (for obvious reasons) and very few selected friends.

Oh, well… Joe screwed that up, it turned out, just by being sleepy, half-drunk and pretty much his usual human failure self.

  
Starting panicking in the middle of the most confused and tensed silence he had heard in a long, long time, he darted toward poor Ben on one of the armchairs, all big green eyes and shocked half-open mouth, exclaiming: “Good night, Benny!” and, grabbing his chin to close his jaw, he planted a solid kiss on his lips, too.

“Gwilliam!” he cried, turning around and finding Gwilym sat on a kitchen stool in the middle of the room (like he wasn’t already the tallest man on Earth, goddamnit). He rushed to kiss him too, flailing a bit to stand on his tippy toes.

Then he tackled Allen, almost making them both fall off the other armchair, smooching him and getting up immediately after to stumble toward his escape.

He yelled: “Have a lovely evening, fellas! I love you all so very much, you’re my favourites!” and had to fumble a bit with the security lock of the front door before being able to open it and dash outside.

He left the crime scene, with the witnesses still in utter, shocked silence and run to his own apartment just down the hall.  
  


The morning after, waking up in the same exact position he had assumed when he collapsed, still fully clothes, on his bed, it took him a few minutes to recall the previous night and to figure out what he needed to do in order not to be dumped by his lovely partner.  
Or castrated then dumped (depended on how pissed off Rami was still, especially after a full night of Joe going MIA and not answering his phone).

Joe understood Rami gave off mostly harmless and adorable tiny soft human vibes, but he knew better: he had witnessed the guy fire all kind of WWII weapons and extract golden teeth from fake corpses, for crying out loud.  
Rami Malek could be a real mean bastard if he wanted, people.

Joe opted for sincerity and called Rami’s phone.

The other actor picked up after the third ring and he started immediately a litany of “I’m sorry oh my God I’m sorry I’m so sorry Rami I swear I am so fucking sorry…”

Rami chuckled softly, so Joe thought in the back of his mind that his death was probably postponed.

“You’re such an idiot,” laughed his boyfriend’s voice over the phone, still deep and hoarse from sleep. Joe felt the urge to get up and run down the hallway to kiss him.

“Left me with a bit of an explanation to give.” he explained calmly: “We thought we had to reanimate Ben for a couple of seconds.” he added, making Joe laugh nervously.

“You’re not fully forgiven, by the way.” added Rami and Joe could  _hear_  the smirk in his voice: “You owe us breakfast. Coffee and donuts. Double chocolate for me and then  _maybe_  I’ll accept your apologies.” ordered Rami, uncompromising.

There he was, the mean bastard Joe was utterly in love with.

“Yessir.” he immediately replied: “I love you.” he added with the sweetest tone he could muster.

“Don’t I know it,” sighed Rami, amused: “Don’t they know it too, now.” he pointed out.

“Ugh, I guess…” muttered Joe: “At least I got kisses out of this situation.” he dared to add.

“Breakfast, Mazzello. Move.” commanded Rami in almost a bark.

Joe jumped up and darted outside in the blink of an eye.


End file.
